Another new guy
by Gearman
Summary: This my first fan fic so if i do something wrong I'm open for suggestions its about another new agent that has an interesting ability possible Claudia romance. Its gonna lead to Steve's death I'm not gonna lie so if you were hoping i would save him your wrong Mu Ha Ha. I might consider writing a fic with Steve living if your all good.
1. Chapter 1

Another new guy

I do not own warehouse 13 or the rights to the characters (except for the ones I created) and I am not selling this thought i lost this enjoy

Brian Skormater was sitting at his desk as usual, and as usual it was past 2 am. At the age of 23 he was the youngest professor in Yale's history department, (his specialty was World history) he actually graduated from Yale when he was 16. Brian wasn't exactly the most popular professor at the college, the other professors tended to avoid him at all costs. As a result he tends to bury himself in his work; usually he doesn't stop working until about three AM. Except tonight he heard a strange noise coming from Professor Klaus's room. Professor Klaus is an expert on Pre- America North American cultures, but his real passion is vintage toy collecting. His classroom is lined with old toys from ancient Mesopotamia to WW 2, and even an original super ball, which he claims to be the first super ball ever perfected. "Probably stressing over how to arrange them again" Brian thought, but when Brian opened the door he came upon a scene that can only be described as chaotic. In the room were two people running around the room dodging what looked like Klaus's prized super ball. "Claudia how we stop this thing" yelled a Tall man with a buzz cut,

"How should I know I am not the one who dropped it" a red headed girl (who was pretty easy on the eyes) yelled back. As they ran around the room dodging the ball while trying to catch it, they weren't making much progress. Suddenly the ball rebounded of Klaus's desk and flew right at Brian, on instinct he put up his hand to catch it and it stopped dead in his hands.

"How did you do that" said the red headed girl,

"I don't know I kind of just caught it" replied Brian.

"Your hand should have been crushed" exclaimed the man,

"who the hell are you guys and what the hell was up with this ball" replied Brian.

"Sorry classified" retorted Claudia as she snatched up the ball and placed it in a silver bag, the moment she did it released a spray of sparks. At that they ran out of the room after the man replaced the super ball with what looked like a fake.

"I really need to go home and get some sleep" Brian thought. But he would not be sleeping that night, when he got home he turned on his lights and saw an African American woman sitting on his couch and a rather large Asian man standing behind her. "Hello mister Skormater I'm Mrs. Frederic"

"Hello then Mrs. Frederic" Brian replied "I hope this doesn't come off as rude but what are you doing in my apartment".

"an excellent question Mr. Skormater' she replied " and to answer your question I am here to offer you a job like no other, just check the paper on your key table".

For the first time Brian noticed a slip of paper on the table at his side. Brian picked up the paper and began to read. "This an official government document t stating to be at these coordinates in two days" Brian said when he was done reading "from the coordinates I'm going to guess I have be somewhere in South Dakota"

"You are correct Mr. Skormater; I'm glad your skills are just as sharp as your report said" Mrs. Frederic replied "and this is your chance to infinite wonder".

Suddenly Brian's cell phone rang, "You should probably get that" Mrs. Frederic said. So Brian answered "Brian hello" it was the dean of the college "I want to be the first to congratulate you". "Congratulate me for what" Brian questioned, "What you don't know, your being transferred to a cushy job in the government as a cultural studies consultant" replied the dean. "Oh well thank you ill collect my stuff in the morning I guess, goodbye". "It's been a pleasure working with you Brian" said the dean, he than hung up.

"I suppose you had something to do with that" Brian questioned Mrs. Frederic.

"Ill sees you in south Dakota Mr. Skormater"

And with that she got up and left, Brian was suddenly alone. "Guess I'm going to South Dakota" he thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to fill anybody in this is pre Emily Lake but that will come into play and a possible chapter just about the mourning process and how a romance buds between two people who, I wont say. Possible divergence from current universe (maybe) also I kind of added a warden moving service because I always wondered who move the agents stuff to uneville. Rewrite decided to give a little extra look into Brian's soul **

The next morning Brian woke up to a knocking on his door, when he answered it there were three men standing outside his door. Each of the men wore a green jumpsuit with a logo for "wardens of the east moving service".

"Mr. Skormater, were here to pack and move your things under a Mrs. Fredericks orders" The man closest to Brian said.

"What do you mean help me pack" Brian asked.

"We will pack all of your things you just get to relax while we work" the man said with a smile.

"Well ok but can I see some I.D" Brian said still a little suspicious. At that moment Brian's phone rang, it was Miss Fredericks "Mr. Skormater, you may trust these men to move your belongings" and then she hung up.

Brian watched as his belongings were hauled of onto a waiting moving van outside his apartment after he made a few calls and confirmed that this was a legitimate moving company. He decided to say his goodbyes and then hit the road; he grabbed his keys and went down to his hearse. Everyone at the college thought he was crazy to drive around in pitch black hearse with an exposed chrome engine belching smoke and flame, many thought he had a Goth side but Brian knew if you drove around in a car like that people would remember you. It got great gas mileage thanks to some tinkering he had done on it years earlier. He drove to his favorite time killer, a building called "Warriors den", where he personally learned jiu jitsu, Karate, and Capoeira. His Trainer Maxine Murphy was one the worlds foremost trainers in at least twelve different forms of martial arts and Brian's god mother. Brian's parents were both paleontologist that traveled around the world on a regular basis, so Maxine babysat for them for months on end. Maxine began teaching Brian when he was five and he excelled at it, Brian focused on his three signature styles and honed them into that of world champion's level. Brian walked in on Maxine teaching a class of ten year olds Capoeira. Maxine saw him and had one of her older students instruct the class. "Come for a goodbye sparring match" Maxine asked. "How do you already know about that?" Brian asked. "its all anyone of my college age kids are talking about" his godmother answered " You getting a cushy job with those Washington softies". "To be honest I'm not so sure about it my self" Brian said "it was kind of out of the blue and I don't know if I'm ready for it." "Now you listen here" Maxine said pulling Brian's collar to her eye level "You are the smartest young man I know and you will do the best you can ever do you here me" Brian was touched at Maxine's words even if she didn't know the whole story. "Thanks Auntie Max" Brian replied giving the women a hug. They talked for a little while longer and Brian left. Is parents were in Japan and couldn't be reached so he just got in his car and left New Haven.

Brian arrived in South Dakota at what seemed to be a giant warehouse he closed the door of his vintage hearse. Brian walked to a door but didn't see a knob so he tried pushing on it to no avail. Suddenly the door slid open and Brian walked into a hall way with what looked like explosives on its sides.

"Definitely a classified government base" Brian said to himself.

Brian walked down the hall to another, this one with a knob, and opened it. In the room sitting at a desk with his back turned to Brian was a man muttering something about how it's so difficult it was to find less annoying relaxation music.

"Hello" Brian said clearing his throat.

The man whipped around and got out of the chair and looked Brian over once before saying "you must be the new guy".

"Um, yeh I'm Brian Skormater" Brian said as he extended his hand

The man grabbed and shook it before walking over to his desk and grabbing a radio.  
"Micah, Pete, Claudia, Leena, and Steve come meet the new guy" He said into the transceiver.

"Another new guy" a sarcastic voice replied from the radio.

A few minutes later five people walked into the room, Brian noticed the red headed girl and the guy with the buzz cut. _(Because I'm not very good at description I'm not going to describe Myka, Pete, Leena because lets be honest you are probably reading this because you like the show and if you don't know what they look like shame on you). _

"I believe you've met Claudia and Steve" The man said.

Brian shook both their hands.

"This is Pete, Myka, and Leena" the man continued.

A woman with brown hair (Myka) walked over shook his hand and said "Hi I'm Myka".

"Brian" He replied kissing her hand.

A younger woman shook his hand and said "I'm Leena; you have a very interesting aura".

Brian had studied aura for a few years "Really what does it say about me?"

"That you're just full of surprises" Leena replied with a knowing smile.

"And you must be Pete" Brian said walking over to the man standing of to the side, he grabbed the mans hand and shook it before Pete could come up with a quick comment.

"Last but not least, There's me Arty" the man called Arty said "well let's show you your new office".

Arty motioned for Brian to follow him through and when he went through it. Brian was stunned he looked into the vast space of warehouse 13 with awe and curiosity.

"this is going to be interesting" Brian said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is Brian's first mission and him kind of getting to know Claudia and Steve. Also I had to mess with the plot because the next new episode blew my plan to hell. **

Brian stared out into the warehouse with awe, Claudia walked over to his side and said "Pretty cool huh".

"Oh yes" Brian replied.

"Alright let's get to work" Artie said bringing out 2 items from a drawer "This is a Farnsworth; it's a two way communications device" Artie placed a small rectangular box in Brian's hand "and this is a Tesla, kind of like a tazer but much more powerful" Artie gave him a small gun with a diode on the end.

"Is their a new ping?" Myka asked.

"Yes, and I'm sending Claudia, Steve, and the new guy" Artie answered.

"What why?" Pete asked in a hurt tone.

"the new guy needs to get his feet wet and you two are still in trouble for letting the screamer loose last week" Artie said with a scowl.

"Jeeze how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Pete grumbled under his breath.

"What we got Artie?" Claudia asked.

"There are reports of strange weather in a small town in upper Washington State." Artie replied.

"Onward newbie" Claudia said walking out of the room.

Brian not knowing what to do looked at Steve who just shrugged and began to follow the red headed girl.

/

When the trio exited the warehouse Claudia saw Brian's Hearse and said "Dude this car is wicked".

"Thanks I rebuilt her myself." Brian said chuckling.

They decided to take the hearse to the airport where they boarded a plane to Washington State. When they arrived in the small town of Whitewater, Brian began to sneeze uncontrollably.

"You alright dude" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, probably just allergies or something" Brian replied.

"That's kind of strange do you usually suffer random sneeze attacks" Steve asked.

"No" Brian answered.

"So how do we find this mystery artifact" Brian asked.

"We ask around and look for a lead" Steve said examining the main street of Whitewater.

The trio went into a small diner and Claudia said "anyone else fell like piggen out on some pancakes". Brian's stomach growled rather loudly in agreement and the trio sat down at the counter. After placing their order a waitress pour them each a cup of coffee and asked "so what you brings you folks to town".

"Were from the national weather service, were investigating the strange weather you folks are having" Brian answered thinking fast.

"If that's the case your gonna want to talk to Eddie over in the weather station up in the hills, he keeps prattling on about his so called superior understanding of Weather" The waitress replied.

"Well do that, thanks for the tip" Brian said thanking the women.

Claudia and Steve looked at Brian with a surprised look on their faces.

"What" Brian asked?

"You handled that like a pro" Steve said.

"Well we needed a reason to be in town and why not with the weather service" Brian replied with a grin. After they finished eating, the trio drove to the weather station which was defiantly in the hills. Brian and Claudia walked up to the entrance while Steve tried park the car in the uneven parking lot. When Claudia and Brian reached the door Brian went into another sneezing fit.

"What is up with your nose dude" Claudia asked.

"I don't know" Brian answered after recovering.

Brian shrugged it off and opened the door.


End file.
